448
Nathan and Millicent get married before Nathan discovers that she has signed all of her money over to Daniel, so he devises a plan to drive her insane. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There in the village of Collinsport, Victoria Winters has been unjustly condemned as a witch, while all around her a torrent of tragic events continues to engulf the Collins family. It is the morning of Millicent Collins' wedding day, and she comes downstairs wearing her wedding attire. She finds Joshua Collins staring out the drawing room window at the Tower and mentions that she saw a light there last night and was curious who was there. Act I Millicent saw lights in the tower window and heard noises last night. Joshua suggests that she saw the moonlight reflected off of the windows of the tower. Millicent mentions that she has not yet told Nathan that she has signed over her fortune to her brother, Daniel, but she is confident he would not mind. Nathan arrives early because he couldn't wait to see his bride. Naomi Collins enters, surprised to see Nathan, saying he shouldn't see the bride before the wedding, and that it would be improper for Nathan to arrive at the chapel with the family. Naomi takes Daniel out to the carriage. Millicent suddenly remembers there was a storm last night so she couldn't possibly have seen moonlight reflected off of the tower window. After Millicent leaves for the carriage, Nathan expresses curiosity about the light in the tower, but Joshua says there was no light, just the imagination of the fragile mind of a young woman. Act II The family gathers in the drawing room after the wedding. A toast is to be said, but Joshua pointedly doesn’t make one. Nathan thanks Naomi for the offer to let them stay at Collinwood until other plans can be made. Nathan announces that he has resigned his commission with the Navy, and he and Millicent may take a trip around the world. Millicent is shocked, realizing that they no longer have an income. Looking for an excuse to leave, Millicent asks Naomi to help her change out of her gown. Joshua informs Nathan that Millicent may have plans of her own and angrily leaves the room. Nathan remains alone in the drawing room, sipping champagne, when Daniel enters and lets it slip that Millicent has signed over her fortune to him. Visibly shocked, Nathan storms out of the house. Act III Later, Daniel finds Millicent crying in her room. He tells her she can have all the money back, but she tells him she doesn't want it. She wants to be left alone. Naomi finds Nathan drunk in the drawing room. Nathan says he doesn't have to explain himself to her. Naomi tells him that if he hurts Millicent in any way, she will take whatever steps she can. Daniel comes down and tells them that Millicent is crying. Naomi goes to comfort her. Daniel tells Nathan he does not want her money; she will have to handle it for him until he is of age. He is also concerned about who would take care of the money if something happens to her. Nathan tells him not to worry because he will take care of her. Act IV Nathan goes to Millicent and tells her he was in town trying to find a gift he left in his quarters but couldn't find it. Millicent does not believe him, and there is only one way he can prove he truly loves her. She tells him about the money, and he laughs. He says he is happy now that the money is not an issue; it will prove to her and everyone that he really does love her. He tells her to get ready for dinner. While she is fixing her hair, he steals one of her earrings and then tells her to put them on. When she realizes one is missing, Nathan tells her to calm down even though she is calm. Dogs begin to howl. He pretends to not hear them. Looking out of the window, Millicent again sees the light in the tower room, but Nathan tells her he sees no light. Confused, she starts to cry. Memorable quotes : Nathan: My curiosity is no longer aroused, it is satisfied. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * David Henesy as Daniel Collins Background information and notes Production * Millicent is wearing Josette's wedding gown. Story * The subplot of Nathan driving Millicent insane is inspired by the 1944 MGM film of Patrick Hamilton's famous play, . In that story, the protagonist keeps hiding items such as small paintings or jewelry and watches to make the heroine believe she's stealing or losing these items. He tries to convince her that she is not hearing noises coming from the attic which is actually him at night looking for jewels hidden in the house. He then tries the same, "don't get so excited," routine with her to make her think she's hysterical when she is acting normally, causing her to doubt her own perception of the situation. * Nathan has renounced his commission in the Navy yet continues to wear his uniform. This is the only outfit that Joel Crothers is ever seen wearing as Nathan. * TIMELINE: Day 182 takes place. 7:05pm: Nathan and Naomi in the drawing room. ** In the previous episode, Naomi mentions that the wedding is "tomorrow". Soon afterwards, Millicent makes her decision to have her fortune transferred to Daniel, and will go to the lawyers "tomorrow morning". This episode begins on the wedding day, i.e. the tomorrow of yesterday's episode. In Millicent's conversation with Joshua, it is made clear that it is early morning. But apparently, her fortune has already been transferred to Daniel. When did she see the lawyers, and how fast could the transfer of assets take place? Bloopers and continuity errors * When Joshua tries to explain the light in the tower room to Millicent, Louis Edmonds flubs his line: "And I admit that the passing shadows would give the impression... the clouds would give the impression of the shadows." * During Act I, either David Henesy or Louis Edmonds were not on their marks, or else the camera wasn't. When the camera is showing Millicent tidying her hair in advance of Nathan's entrance, they are partially blocking the camera. * As Nathan places his coat and hat on the foyer table, they apparently fall off and Joel Crothers has to catch them and replace them. * As he storms out of Collinwood, Joel Crothers slams the door, but it fails to catch, and he has to double back to close it properly. * After the wedding of Nathan and Millicent, as the family prepares to drink a toast a boom mic can be seen above where Joshua is standing. * The DVD version of this episode uses the credits from the previous episode in error. The correct version of the credits does appear on the version of this episode on VHS Volume 44. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 448 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 448 - Fight the Tower Category:Dark Shadows episodes